thesupergamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (character)
Sonic the Hedgehog is a video game character who debuted in 1991 on the Sega Genisis Console. He's the world's fastest hedgehog and he is mean't to compete with Sega's Rival, Nintendo, and their mascot, Mario the Plumber. Sonic was created by Artist Naoto Ōshima,designer Hirokazu Yasuhara and programmer Yuji Naka,as a blue and-peach-skinned, green-eyed, Human-like-hedgehog, who has the ability to move faster than the speed of sound and possesses the ability to curl up into a ball (like a regular hedgehog), primarily to attack enemies. In the Sonic Series Sonic has appeared in his games as the Main Character. In the first game, Sonic was alone and fighting Robotnik. Over the next few games Sonic developed many friendships with characters that would help him in the eventual future, including his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower. His games have been very popular for the younger generation of gamers including some amount of teens. Though Classic Sonic fans are not happy with his recent 3-D outings such as Sonic Unleashed or Sonic Colors Sonic the Hedgehog (Game) Sonic the Hedgehog(Named after the Main Character, as obvious) was Sonic's first game and debut to the video game industry. It was a classic 16-bit game on the Sega Genisis debuting the Sonic, a blue hedgehog who can move at the speed of sound with his red power sneakers. The only characters were Sonic, the Animals of South Island, and the evil would be world conquerer, Dr. Ivo Robotnik. It was a fun game that showed Sonic's quick speed, romping through 6 levels, fighting 6 bosses, and collecting the 6 Chaos Emeralds to stop Dr.Robotnik from taking over South Island. Memorable Quotes "Sonic's the name, speed's my game!" -Sonic's intro quote in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. "Hey, I'll play with you some other time!"-Sonic after beating a boss in Sonic Adventure. "Here we......GOOO!" -Sonic while starting in a daytime level in Sonic Unleashed. "Tsk, tsk. I'm a gallant hedgehog. Touch and you'll get burned." -Sonic after the main character in Crusader of Centy talks to him while relaxing. "What you see is what you get, just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!"- Sonic while talking with Shadow before their final fight in Sonic Adventure 2 "You're too slow!"- one of Sonic's taunts in Super Smash Bros. Brawl "Too easy, piece of cake!"- one of Sonic's sayings after completing a stage "Sayanora, Shadow the Hedgehog."- Sonic saying goodbye to Shadow after his suppossed death in Sonic Adventure 2 "For the last time I'm a hedgehog, not a rat. Hedgehog! Hedge-hog" - Sonic correcting Erazor Djinn. Gallery Sonic adventure.jpg|Sonic the Hedgehog's artwork in Sonic Adventure. Sonic gen..jpg|Sonic and his past self's artwork in Sonic Generations. Sonic 06.jpg|Sonic's artwork from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Sonic 03.jpg|Sonic's artwork from Sonic Rush Adventure. ImagesCAVAGK3Z.jpg|Sonic's artwork from Sonic the Hedgheog (2006). CBBC-Sonic-Generations-artwork.jpg|Modern Sonic, Classic Sonic, Modern Tails and Classic Tails in Green Hill Zone. 300px-Porraf.png|Sonic's artwork from Mario & Sonic at the 2012 London Olypmic Games. imagesCAHPAQ0H.jpg|Sonic's artwork from Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing. Next_sonic_00.png|Sonic's artwork in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). sonic 2.jpg|Sonic's artwork in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Trivia *In his Archie Comics series, Sonic's middle name is Maurice. *Sonic swore that he would never use weapons even though he used a sword. *He has parents in the Archie Comics. *In 1991, his Codename was Mr. Needlemouse. *Sonic's best selling game by far is Sonic the Hedgehog 2 with over 6 million copies sold. *In the early days, Sonic's eyes were the color black, but then changed to green when Sonic was redesigned in 1998 where fans have come to know him as Modern Sonic (as of Sonic Generations). *In a Japanese Sonic Commercial, Sonic didn't blink at all (except once). *Sonic's voice actor was changed in the early 2010 by Sega, replacing Sonic's 4Kids voice actor Jason Griffith. Sega hired Roger Craig Smith who is notable for voicing Ezio Auditore de Firenze in Assassins Creed II and Chris Redfield in Resident Evil 5. *Sonic's voice actor in Sonic X, Jason Griffith also voice acted Brawly in the pokemon series. Category:Video Game Characters Category:Sonic Series Category:Sega Category:Animals